User talk:Alphaweegee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Alphaweegee/Alphaweegee is coming... page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Thanks Malleo for welcoming me to weegeepedia.Anyways ITS ME ALPHAWEEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Assfag seems to have changed your Alphaweegee picture again. Hobodude34 (talk) 17:16, October 8, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 17:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC)I know OK CAPIN WHAT DO I DO FIRST TO SAVE THE CHAT FROM HYPNEEGEECybertron65 (talk) 01:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Im With U guys On Saving the WEEGEEPEDIA IT WILL BE A RISKY MISSION SO TELL LRIGEE IM FORMING A TEAM OF FAKEGEES WHO WANT TO SAVE THE WEEGEEPEDIA SPREAD THE WORD TO THE UNITED GEE'S UNIVERSE THAT ME YOU AND EVEN LRIGEE (if she wants to join my team...) ABOUT THE MISSION WERE GOING ON SO OR FIRST MISSION TELL THE FAKEGEES ABOUT OUR MISSION OK LETS-A-GO!Cybertron65 (talk) 02:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Ok A Meeting Is In The Chat Room At 8:00 or 9:00 Pm tomaro Cybertron65 (talk) 02:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Ok Dude Just Come To The Chat Room When You Can Ok?Cybertron65 (talk) 11:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 DUDE GO TO THE CHAT ROOM AGAIN I WAS JUST FINISHING A PAGE ABOUT MYSELFCybertron65 (talk) 12:18, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 ALPHA GO TO MY PAGE ABOUT ME I ADDED NEW PHOTOS PLASE DONT KILL ME!!! Cybertron65 (talk) 14:12, October 13, 2013 (UTC)CYBERTRON65 Alphaweegee and co. So, while looking at your Alphaweegee page, I noticed that there were some redlinks to Omegaweegee and Betaweegee. I think that we should create those pages and make them interesting. Thoughts? --Alphaweegee (talk) 13:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC)ya I think I will make it Could u help me make my on page-Skeegee P.S. i give u Skeegee virus Oh so now i owe you 100 dollars well i can mak it rain 1 million dollars SO NYEH. Anyone who reads his gets Skeegee virus no exceptions------Skeegee =LriGee. (talk) 14:24, October 22, 2013 (UTC) YAY! Wait are we on the good side? I hope so! Alphaweegees Army GO GO! Alphaweegee and Lrigee can i join ur army? ---- Skeegee ^_^ LriGee. (talk) 16:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro! Congrates! Good work! Your now a head weegee! Thats amazing!!! :D And thanks for adding all of the members of The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia!!! I am now so happy... :') ^_^ LriGee ^_^ Woot woot! Victory! Sorry for not responding to you earlier. It's hard to coordinate when we're in different time zones. Hobodude34 (talk) 16:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I have a Twitter account but I don't use Facebook. We could make a joint Weegeepedia account, I guess. Just a suggestion. Hobodude34 (talk) 19:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) (use finger for paychek) hi! :) Hey I was thinking...maybe Daieegee's Army could be your ally in taking over the Weegeeverse or, Daieegee can create a new universe for you.Hiddenlich (talk) 16:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh. Look at the GIFs on my talk page and yours.... What the heck is going on now? Hobodude34 (talk) 16:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've reverted the spam changes and banned the user (User:Ur Mum) for three days. If you think that we should just ban this person permanantly, then go ahead, I guess, because it's pretty doubtful that they'll decide to become real members of the wiki. Hobodude34 (talk) 16:59, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Actually, there's been even more spam edits than I thought. We can't tolerate this. I'm banning him infinitely. Hobodude34 (talk) 17:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Helloo. Go to the chatroom, please. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:27, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay so I heard Prarlio isn't responsible for the hate pages. Some hacker named User:F####T is. And besides maybe we should just ignore the hate pages. I doubt anyone will attack us that much. Sueproeegee (talk) 14:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so what's all this I'm hearing about a User:F####T? I can't find his user page... Hobodude34 (talk) 16:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) haha funny in the end ! XD can you block 'Ghosto >:( Sup, Alphaweegee. I was looking at the permissions page-type thing, and I noticed that I don't have the ability to make other people admins. I'm pretty sure that none of the other admins besides you do either. This is probably due to your being to ownership of the wiki. If you go to Special:UserRights and enter our usernames, there should be some options that let you give us permissions. Thanks, and btw, let me know when you're on the chat. Hobodude34 (talk) 00:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Head Weegee for Squidbob Hey Alphaweegee, I would like to be a Head Weegee (Admin) on Weegeepedia, please. I blocked one of our evil users in my Wiki named ***fag. I bet I can help out more here. From, Squidbob Tentapants Huh. Well, that's odd, but okay. Hobodude34 (talk) 17:32, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Task for being a Head Weegee I accept your task! I drew Alphaweegee (you)! May I be a Head Weegee now? I am so sorry for changing Deegee pics I make my own Deegee on a seperate page. OK thanks =D Hey its SqeegeeFan9000, I just wanna know how to remove pages that I don't want please! I will get rid of the page "Free to Edit Page" I promise! just plz show me!D for helping me! And I will prove that I can be an admin! :D knife spine :3 Hey Go To The Chat I Wanna See My Cybertron65 emotecon alpha u are the BOMB OF RAINBOWS Thanks for makin that emote i told lrigee thanks too!Cybertron65 (talk) 19:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Ban Nope12 he putting GAYGAYGAY etc on wiki pages and making them crap plz ban Nope12 -SqeegeeFan9000 chat? Reply They're not recolor's. They haven't been recolor's for a couple year's now. this is what they look like. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 15:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to join my wiki? Hiddenlich (talk) 15:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey this is GoWeegeeGo. I got busy and I haven't visited Weegeepedia in quite a while. I see you are now helping manage Weegeepedia. Thanks for that. Weegee 20:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy belated birthday! Hobodude34 (talk) 17:40, November 20, 2013 (UTC) vhttp://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pentagon041 block him please.. :( http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pentagon041 block him Wanna chat? Hobodude34 (talk) 18:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Is there? *sigh* Annoying spammers. Welp, I'll either cover it up or delete it now. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I think I fixed it. I'm gonna re-upload it now. Thanks for telling me. I didn't even notice. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:57, November 20, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALPHA :D Two Doll's :3 hope u liked it Happy Birthday! P.S. I am sorry I was late saying this but I had a TRUCK LOAD of homework yesterday.Hiddenlich (talk) 22:07, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for the seal thing, my seal i have created it when I absorbed Hypneegee Sealing by BLazer. It happened an explosion when i found the portal thing, If i misused that seal thing, I'm so sorry. NourGodly1592 (talk) 16:52, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ? What are you talking about? Do I really need a signature? (talk) 19:44, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Alphaweegee. The Merigrock Wiki is dead. Not Weegeepedia! Hi Alphaweegee. I liked to make you happy. so I have made my version of you. If you liked this image, thank me later. I have ideas for you. TNX NourGodly1592 (talk) 17:06, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I can stay in weeks but because of schools, I can't touch the computer. But I have iPad so I can stay if I have it If you want me for something, every Thursday I will make images and if I have luck I can make one for 1-hour computer TNX NourGodly1592 (talk) 18:26, November 27, 2013 (UTC) You mean lrigee? Oh... Okay have a nice day If you have skype You can chat with me Skype: nourhamshary Have a Nice Weegee Day Alexander is your real name... Well here's the trick for my real name The name before godly is my real name Ok, see you tomorrow, and god luck NourGodly1592 (talk) 19:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Merigrock is dead. Not Weegeepedia.Hiddenlich (talk) 21:52, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I born in egypt. My dad works as accountant in america, I really miss my dad. But on vacations we will travel to him. My mum died because of diabetes. Me and my sister lived in Grandma's House. My grandma is rich because my dad works in america, So We have enough money to travel to america to meet my dad. He was accountant in New York, USA. And he sometimes travel to russia (your country) to learn some maths. But your story is very beautiful. If you are online tell me what images or anything you want and i will make it in NO WAY!!! everyone.. with mariincho and fortran and geenoh,.. This is for you, LriGee and Ulona NourGodly1592 (talk) 20:22, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Wich one is creepier? Do you agree? NP :3 np, this picture i made because of nice responsiblity of people sorry alpha, i have fixed it. there, i fixed it. NourGodly1592 (talk) 11:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC) 2014 and chrismas is near! NourGodly1592 (talk) 16:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) alpha, did you put me in popular pages? if yes, than tnx so much if no.... than tell teh username so i can thank him/her later. oh.... xD thanks for the information :P :D today ii was bored and drawed this .. hope u liked it.. Watch My SpeedPaint if you dare >:) NourGodly1592 (talk) 16:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC) FINNALY I MADE TEH ART! hope u liked it ^^ hope u liked it! took me only 20 minutes..this is for chrisdmas! alpha, i can kill everyone (except weegee) so whats the point of god sqeegee and me? weegee can kill everyone even me in my toon form and creepypasta form, god sqeegee can kill every (except me, you (maybe) and weegee), thats what i meant, if it was serious, im dont know. sorry. oops, i sweared.... sorry, i removed the word f--k from my picture. so im sorry Go to go Help:Links if you would want to know how to change a color of an individual link. User: Hiddenlich Alphaweegee can you chec out my new Wiki : TheEpicFace wiki i could use some help OMEEGGZZ RAINBOWZZZ! :D im so happy for the chat! u turned hypneegee to Weegee XD thats so Cool! :3 why are photo uploads disabled ? >:( finnaly finished it. took me 15 minutes. my own design of classic ulona. NourGodly1592 (talk) 11:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Finally!! I have made First Episode from Rise of Al Qaeegee, Alpha vs Dark Nour ENJOY! NourGodly1592 (talk) 13:10, December 11, 2013 (UTC) OMG! thank you so much! i will try to do my best to do anything for weegeepedia :D NourGodly1592 (talk) 13:12, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Alpha can i say for something?, Can i put my rule in chat if i logged in everyone will say *rule*? if not, than NP at all NourGodly1592 (talk) 08:54, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Alpha, Part 2 has released, i know it's short because of rendering problems, but i can control it now and part 3 will be longer enough to get it =) oops, forgot the video, here it is =) NourGodly1592 (talk) 14:14, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Here ya go having a crappy christmas ^^ Chat Request Do you want to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 14:32, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 19:06, December 15, 2013 (UTC) NourGodly1592 (talk) 16:10, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Teh Part 3 of Alpha vs Dark Nour is here1!!!1one But it's again too small because the rendering problems are insaned and there isn't you in this part just enjoy already xD SonictheSockpuppet has vandalized the Skeegee and Skalleo page and just started a reign here. Watch for the, he caused trouble at Tails Doll Wiki too from what I heard. If it continues please ban tis user. Nightmaralleo (talk) 00:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Alpha! Sorry, I've been really busy, and haven't been able to come on Weegeepedia much. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, like I said, I've been very busy with school and stuff. I'm hopefully back now though. I heard we had another spammer? Hobodude34 (talk) 18:53, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I saw Nope12. Well those spammers are failz. Hobodude34 (talk) 19:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) If you are wondering why I made the prophecy of one. Please come to chat where I can give you an explanation. Hiddenlich (talk) 13:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) this is how i got the creepy smile on my face.... NO! WHY DONT YOU KNOW ANYTHING? LOOK AT THE THING IN THE BOTTOM! SMIILLING? AND GETTING POSSESED BY SOMETHING CREEPY! >:( here a bettter ver.. its ok. thanks. here. ---- thats a great idea! i will do it soon! hey alpha! i made this pic of ulona holding a knife.. hope you liked it .^. WOHOHOH! i won in the competison of arts i got a human arter medal. ^^ thx for god this is one of my pics that i draw Ulona with a knife. and saying ''use finger for revenge. Lol i know this pic is a little ... adult? XD hope you liked it.. thanks! ^^ here! i made a super mario 3d world fanart and a peach fanart and . ulona in color pic ^^ hope u liked it! read the details ^^ petsh and malleo... srsly? XD i made this when i was bored. a geenoh fanart. i made a art of mariincho and me ^^ hope you liked it ^^ i made a art of geenoh and meilow teamwork XD hope you liked it ^^ OW MAI GAWD SHUPA MALLEO 3D WORLD IS REALEISED! rosahlenah and petsh are playable so i made this art XD ITS ADVENTURE TIME! poor daizeh she isnt playable :( so thats their reaction XD hope you liked it Heres the pic for my emote WOO! i like fortran kart wee! so i made this art of me and raziona and mariincho OMG mariincho is using push start for rich! XD hope u liked it ^^ why dont you comment on my profie.. :( Alpha Nour told me to make SqeeorGodly1592 and HiddenLich, LLRWeegee, NourGodly1592, and I are making Squeegeepidea ok. If you want to help its cool. -SqueegeeFan9000 Hello Alpha, I have made your own rage, its more epic than my rise of al qaeegee videos. https://www.dropbox.com/s/knnxcgd0lpp47ey/Alpha%20Rage.mp4 the youtube link have been lagged, so i decided to make a dropbox, i tested it without logging in the dropbox, it worked if you want to know the particles powerups? the name is particle illusion. my best creepy friends : slender , uboa , me , white face from im scared , monoko ^^ theyre not creepypastas! theyre all from a game! but they have creepy faces like me. How did you change your signature color? Hiddenlich (talk) 21:00, January 2, 2014 (UTC) What is the link to the place that you can change the link color? Hiddenlich (talk) 22:16, January 2, 2014 (UTC) What Color I Want I want the color black. Hiddenlich (talk) 14:57, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Can I have the color black please? Hiddenlich (talk) 15:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much Alpha! My signature is now black! :D Hiddenlich (talk) 15:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? DevinMoffit (talk) 21:37, January 6, 2014 (UTC) COOL NEWS! the shupa malleo RPG the legend of seven weegee's COMIC will be completed soon... Wanna chat? DevinMoffit (talk) 17:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Why did u delete my page?? here.. Alpha, I have made the Elemental NourGodly1592, I have overpowered alittle, so i want your permission from the overpowering but alittle bit. tnx NourGodly1592 (talk) 21:28, January 11, 2014 (UTC) you didnt say anything on my talk page about my 2 arts . what a shame on you . >:( you never did say anything on my talk page.. Alpha, can my army will be part of your army? and also can i be member at your army? tnx NourGodly1592 (talk) 13:27, January 13, 2014 (UTC) i made a art of monoe from yume nikki. I found osme old weegees on Greegee wikia is it ok if i add them??? :| The Gowkew Guy (talk) 04:32, January 14, 2014 (UTC) uhh.. thats not nikki.. its monoe from yume nikki.. :P Alpha, do you want to know the secret of picture signature? :) Okay, so i have uploaded the picture which i saw you then after you finished typing you must paste this code but dont paste in the code / preformatted text, just normal text the results will be this enjoy :) sorry dont paste the picture, paste the code 150px|link=User_talk:Alphaweegee without space enjoy :) sorry dont paste the picture, paste the code 150px |link=User_talk:Alphaweegee without space enjoy :) THEREALULONA: i made this Art Thank you Alpha for a nice message. but i want you to know that you mustn't copy the code with code/preformatted text, only with normal text Chat request Alphaweegee, can you try to make it to chat? I have something urgent to discuss. Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:04, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I need to talk to you in private tomorrow in chat. It is important. Lone Lich (talk) 05:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) look on Eegekaf war Alphaweegee, sorry I couldn't chat. Can we chat next weekend? Cuddles1234 (talk) 02:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks fo unbanning me! Angryfaicgee (talk) 19:56, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Many thanks! Angryfaicgee (talk) 09:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry alpha -_- but Addlofeegee isn't nazi. -NourGodly1592 Do you want to chat? Lone Lich (talk) 15:10, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I am going to make Alphamalleo and i am asking you: Do you agree, because once I had a problem with nour, making a nour clone without his permission. Angryfaicgee (talk) 19:32, January 27, 2014 (UTC) how do i change my signature?Angryfaicgee (talk) 14:45, January 28, 2014 (UTC) how do i make my custom weegee appear on the green bar down in the screen (we should meet in the chat at some point to so you can explain me everything) the core (talk) 19:05, January 28, 2014 (UTC) O HELL NO Affiliates Hey! I'm Thebiguglyalien, the administrator of the UnAnything Wiki. I was wondering if Weegeepedia and UnAnything Wiki could become affiliates. Basically, you put a link to UnAnything Wiki on your main page, and we'll do the same for you. This will hopefully increase editors to both of our wikis. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks! ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 01:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I've added a link to your wiki under our affiliates section. Hopefully both wikis will get more users! ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 22:21, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Really? Because I suck at drawing :S --I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 12:06, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Alpha! Hello fellow ally! Thanks! Weegeepedia is a great wiki too. I am planning to create an article full of Weegees! - AwesomeGamer670 (talk) 12:23, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Alpha, I have found Sony Vegas Pro 11 so i decided to remake your rage. BUT THIS WILL BE COOLER THAN THE OLD VERSION http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEUdmnC_eBA&feature=youtu.be Enjoy X) I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 10:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Comments About the comments should we re add them or soomething i don't want to keep posting stuff on talks????/ LLRweegee (talk) 20:05, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I feel useless ban me now to end it LLRweegee (talk) 01:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC) WHY CANT I SEND PICS TO U GUYSSSSSSS!!! >:((((((((( THERES NO PHOTO BUTTON My new pic ^^ phew! finally finished making this with paint tool Sai.. chat? LLRweegee (talk) 15:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) THIS WIKI IS DEAD THANKS TO LLR! Copy X (talk) 16:48, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I will you leave if you do not end the Mahzlovian Empire. We have the right to make Fakegees. Lone Lich (talk) 18:31, February 23, 2014 (UTC) This place is nuts since LLR came. Stop him, the mahzovian empire and the rumors and then call me back.--Copy X (talk) 20:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) IK i want fakegees gone but I WASN'T ALWASY BAD WHEN I FIRST CMAE!!!! IF I WASN'T HERE MORE SPAM WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. BEOFRE you guys came i did all the work reverting spam from PingPongPung,QUICKONTHEDRAW,EDGY MANG AND OTHERS. IT WAS ME THAT REVERTED THEIR CHAOS AND YOU GUYS DON'T THANK ME ALSO SINCE ANGRY STASY I LEAVE LLRweegee (talk) 20:53, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I know, but we'll have to be aware of any spammers or etc. Copy X (talk) 14:40, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Want to tell you i am done with fighting fakegees for this whole year..also i made a blog called VOTE!!! look at it plz LLRweegee (talk) 03:34, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I am afraid, that my time has come. See you in summer. http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Angryfaicgee/FRIKIN_SCHOOL! --Copy X (talk) 11:16, February 25, 2014 (UTC) P.s. You can see me on chat on Saturday/Sunday.--Copy X (talk) 15:46, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Should I? Alphaweegee, What should we do to solve the problem with LLRweegee? Ban him? Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:42, February 26, 2014 (UTC) LISTEN ALPHA I MADE MASHESH AND PAPERIO AND I WANT THEM GONE I LOOKED UP TONS OF INFO about weegee not being adopted and i want them gone plz or i will mock evey fakegee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I will kill mashesh and make her a merigrock or a fake!!!!!! LLRweegee (talk) 01:45, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Should I make Iotaweegee? Lone Lich (talk) 16:47, February 26, 2014 (UTC) TO BAD MASHESH IS DEAD DEAL WITH IT! LLRweegee (talk) 20:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I changed Rainbow radiation to Rainbow Radiation. On the category types of radiation it says it is deleted, but do not listen to it. Lone Lich (talk) 21:52, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh hello! [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] Alpha, I SERIOUSLY need to talk to you badly. -Swift Can You... Can you insert Alpha and his forms in the MOAR Ranked Weegees? I can't,because Alphaweegee is immune. ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 19:50, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, whenever it's possible, please join the chat and we'll private message eachother -Swift I need your help Alphaweegee, Should we ban LLRweegee for what he's done? Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:28, March 4, 2014 (UTC) P.S. If you say no, please don't ban me. I'm just asking. Don't I never knew the rule jsut cuz u owned somethin doesn't mean u created it a aways owned masesh and other sites so she's dead anyway but GWG IS A MEAN NASTY STEAL FER STEALING AWHEEO,MAKING KU KLUX KLEEGEE AND AL QAEEGEE. HE STOLE A APPROVED WEEGES PIC FOR ONE OF HIS SO NO MATTER HOW MUCH U BEG TO ME to revive her it won't work.. LLRweegee (talk) 01:42, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Removing Rights I've just removed a few admins and chat moderators recently. This is the only way to keep the balance between regular users and priveleged users in this wiki. We cannot have 50% admins/chat mods and 50% regular users, for that's just overkill. I'm sorry to disappoint the users I removed ranks from, but this had to be done. I understand there were spammers some time back, but now that they are all gone, we should just revert back to a few admins and many users. I'm not sure about SwiftVisionX being an admin though, for he only has 331 edits. If anyone ever complains to you or in chat, just tell them there needs to be a balance in the wiki. Regards, [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] P.S. Sorry for being so formal. ;) CHAT I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 14:06, March 4, 2014 (UTC) CHAT NOW CHAT NOW! I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 14:23, March 4, 2014 (UTC) HE-e-e....... KILL HIM! UNADMIN HIM! HE WENT INSANE WITH THE POWER! UNADMIN HIM NOW!Yoshiki (talk) 18:40, March 4, 2014 (UTC) PURALLEO NEEDS TO BE DEMOTED!Yoshiki (talk) 18:46, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind this now im fine. Yoshiki (talk) 19:22, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I DIDN't CHANGE IT!I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 13:24, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Do not make pages of things that aren't related to Weegees and FakegeesI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 13:33, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, alpha! Guess what?! Ima back! The stupid school stoped the saturday school. Can you tell me, what hapend when I was gone? :-D --Yoshiki (talk) 15:22, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I see... I heard, that Thejyc unadmins people, thinking, that they're useless, cuz the wiki was not attacked fp a long time. Peace off, --Yoshiki (talk) 17:22, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Lrigee Is lrigee still around? Yoshiki (talk) 19:36, March 6, 2014 (UTC) IDK... She doe not answer me... Are you sure? Yoshiki (talk) 13:55, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Go Chat To Awesome!I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 14:20, March 7, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I'm Sorry i Spammed Angry's Page. I Was Mad And Got Carried Away. So Can You Please Admin Me Again? I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 14:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC) What did you do? Alpha, Why did you delete the Paperio page? Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:09, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hai Pls ChatI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 12:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Alphaweegee, Don't listen to LLRweegee's demands! He wants to get rid of Mashesh, Awheeo and Papa Weegee and make Fortran Weegee's father. Cuddles1234 (talk) 22:43, March 8, 2014 (UTC) No i won;t kill fakegees uneless its ogne LLRweegee (talk) 00:09, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Althought we won't change wikis history do u still agree its the things I said?i have more proof btw. ---- Thanks, and now I'm finally starting the long awaited Youtube Poop, The Rise of Sqeegee 7. Russmarrs2 (talk) 03:06, March 11, 2014 (UTC)Russmarrs2 When is lrigee comming? ---- Thanks. and also if you dont make me burecrat, im not mad at all :P -NourGodly1592 Look at my new signature! ¦D ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 13:49, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Requests: #CHANGE MY LINK COLOR FROM TEALISH TO GOLD #Come Talk To Ulona At 7:20 #Make More Japanese Weegees Plz #Make Me Have All Powers Thanks. - The Man With The Golden Hat Admins I don't care how stupid the Most Popular Admin pages is, but the fact is laid out. We have 10 active admins and 30 active regular users, some of them chat mods. Think closely. What is the value of having an admin on a tiny wiki when the ratios of admins to non admins is 1:3? Admins are supposed to maintain the wiki and help with various problems. I'm pretty sure not all 10 admins are doing that, for the fact is that there haven't been any huge problems lately. Yes, we may have temporary admins in times of need; but during a time of peace? No. I understand that many admins have worked to achieve their rank and I agree they do deserve something, but admins are not admins because they have lots of edits. I was made admin and bureaucrat here by GoWeegeeGo because he trusted me in maintaining this wiki and I have helped add a lot of technical features, and not because I had a ton of edits! If he were here, I am sure he would agree with me on my view about too many admins. Please think over this carefully. [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] Come to chat sometime. I want to ask you a VERY important question. Lord Starkiller (talk) 01:01, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I cannot trust her Alpha. This is getting to be a huge problem. First pretending to suicide, next insulting recolors when she has made '''tons of them. I do not even want to think about what might happen next time she has another outburst. Lord Starkiller (talk) 19:58, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Alpha, read the page title before you reject it. It was an example. I said it was not confirmed. I am sorry if I angered you. Lord Starkiller (talk) 20:00, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok, since you don't like the "Most Popular Admin" idea, can you help try to track the activities of the admins? See which ones do their jobs and which ones don't. The ones that don't will lose their priveleges. I think we should cut it down to 5 admins and a few more chat mods. That makes the ratio of admins to normal users 1:7, which is much better than 1:3. [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] cAN U COME TO CHATLLRweegee (talk) 21:52, March 21, 2014 (UTC) OUR PWINCESS PETSH IS HUGGING OUR LOVELY PUPPET.. XD look at malleo... EVERYONE IS BORED Can i talk with u in private?ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 10:05, March 23, 2014 (UTC) CHAT? LLRweegee (talk) 13:25, March 23, 2014 (UTC) come to chat now BEFORE I LEAVE!LLRweegee (talk) 23:08, March 28, 2014 (UTC) THIS...IS....SPARTA! Come to chat!LLRweegee (talk) 19:40, April 2, 2014 (UTC) I am now leaving in a few weeka instead i want to see IF you can change it ?LLRweegee (talk) 19:42, April 2, 2014 (UTC) will u come to chat?LLRweegee (talk) 19:45, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ALPHA CHAT PLZ I MUST DISCUSS IWTH YOU!!!!!! LLRweegee (talk) 19:55, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 03:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Can i make Hitleegee? my miiverse profile and two of my drawings! :D Talk About Fakegees Plz The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 11:54, April 6, 2014 (UTC) On Chat Alpha,tell Cuddles of DELETING PAPERIO.LLR is right,Cuddles haven't the rights on the page of LLR and if we dont' delete it,LLR will begin a war againist us. ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 20:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Alphaweegee, I am back from a long hiatus, and noticed that my admin privilges were revoked. I heard from other users that there was an inactivity sweep along with some spam problems a fair while back. If possible, I would like to reclaim my status as an admin. I'm not very active (which is probably gives less reason to promote me to admin status), but I created and raised this wiki in its early stages and am fairly skilled at keeping order and organization in certain areas. I hope you'll read and respond to this, thanks. - Void aww! thanks geno! :D geno is so friendly with me! xd nope. i draw him alot. WHY WOULD A DOLL HAVE A WIFE? ( p.S NOW IM GENO'S XDDDDDD ) HEY, alpha, who changed the chat background? IT'S CRAZY! Yoshiki (talk) 14:19, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I noticed the Weegee Helper status. Was that replaced as a title for inactive admins? U ATE MY COOKIE!? >:( p.s found on google Sling King (talk) 02:37, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Can i put Hitleegee in my wiki? Alphaweegeepedia I would like to inform you that your wiki, Alphaweegeepedia, is being spammed by LLRweegee under the identity of the IP 24.191.18.131! You need to block that IP now! Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:16, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks SwiftVisionX (talk) 20:22, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Can i make Sqeegee King? Sling King (talk) 09:52, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Can i make my own Sqeegee form? This is not much trouble i made a photo already, please reply instantly. Hey, Alpha! Can you please make the color of my name in red, or at least tell me in some way? Karkat (talk) 17:31, April 23, 2014 (UTC) MANY THANKS! Karkat (talk) 17:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Alpha. Are you an admin on Weegee Answers? LLRWeegee has been spamming a bit there but I'm not admin'd there. (Also, what did he do?) --Hobodude34 (talk) 19:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) HELLO PINOCCHIO. i have drawn two drawings on miiverse . the first one .. i dont wanna talk about it...... the second one its a geno ver of the japanese meme ( nyoro~n ) :333333 I Drew these On my 3DS when me and my family went to a picnic ! :3 hope u liked it! :D thax! but th weegee one isnt geenoh , its geno actually gettin creepeed out by weegee.. XD I stopped okey! Sling King (talk) 14:56, May 19, 2014 (UTC) And you do know i own a diamond house and summon diamonds or anything like bucks or money at my will. Alphaweegee, I would like to talk to you about your decision to delete the Paperio page. I would like to remind you that LLR's "war" is nothing more than an attempt to threaten us into deleting the Paperio page. LLR can now be categorized as a troll. We must ignor all threats sent from him. Secondly, I would like to remind you that LLR has been blocked, so there is no longer any possible way that LLR spam or troll us. Thirdly, deleting the Paperio article is what LLR wants, so deleting the Paperio article is letting him reach is goal and win. Finally, I would like to remind you that we are admins, so we must stand up to threats from people like LLRweegee rather than submitting to them. Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:34, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Alphaweegee, Calm down. LLR's just another troll. He probably can't hack or anything. Our wiki been through trolls before. Cuddles1234 (talk) 20:07, May 23, 2014 (UTC) A very important message Come on chat, pl0x. -- SummerSpongefan20 (talk) 14:42, May 29, 2014 (UTC) (THEREALULONA) --- i laik turtlez (t herealulona) - WHY DID I EVEN DREW THIS? Me being a total retard on weegeepedia - therealdamnulona "Carnavana got killed by Baladoe but got revived by Un Ded into Carnavana II." Carnavana got killed by Baladoe. He was revived. Opigee (talk) 20:10, June 6, 2014 (UTC) cccccccccccccccccccccccccccchat? :3 -therealulona u there ? -therealulona Dont send pics in youre wiki SEND IT IN THERE http://geno-x-wario-club-of-lulz.wikia.com/wiki/Geno_X_Wario XD Can i make Overfuse Sling King? I mean like an impossible form, or an Angry Sling King form? Like im making Sqeegee King Sling King (talk) 12:53, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 13:09, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh and like you have little amount of forms Its my Birthday - SqeegeeFan9000 Pics for Pages I will when I get a Windows so I can get Paint. I have a Google Chrome Acer now and I can't really use paint but I will ad pics when I get the chance. Maybe I'lluse my dad's computer. ~~Gabgee, The Ruler of the Gabrielliverse~~ Please Stop. Dude. I understand I have no photos, but don't delete all my pages, I'm just contributing to the wiki. Jeez. If you can, could you revive my pages... I will ad photos just give me time. ~~Gabeharrison49~~ About that Okay, I won't overpower them. But Veggnegoon was created by two Dark Weegee Gods, it's not a fakegee or a Gabgee, but a machine. So he I guess isn't overpowered but more like a doomsday device. And I will not make Weegee's or Fakegees stronger than: Weegee, Achilleegee, Malleo, NourGodly, Alphaweegee, Pureegee, Hypneegee etc. Plus, Gabgee's live in a seprate universe called the Gabrielliverse. So if they are a little strong that means that They are strong in their dimension. If they went to the Trolliverse, they would die. ~~Gabeharrison49~~ New Category I made a new category for pages that are about to be deleted, because of lack of content: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Delete_List [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] Actually, Cuddles1234 merged it with the stub category, so no need for the Delete List anymore. :) [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page'']] THERE! - nara there Hello Can you delete the Muneegee related articles? ~ sauce (talk) 00:50, June 28, 2014 (UTC) (The creator of the Muneegees and the one that got rid of them) Thanks Thanks for removing the article. ~ sauce (talk) 22:56, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat, we need to talk W̡͎̪͎̬̖͗̃̒͒͗̈̂ͅÈ̜͎̉ͥ̏E̥̻̬͓̠̦̓̄̓͑G̢̟͓̝͛Ȩ̮͕̭̱̯͇̞ͭ̔ͮ̋̿̌E̴̘̓ͤ̇͊ͬͅ!̸̦̬̩̺̰̗ͥ!̭̮̖̄͗!͖̫̦̙̯͐̽̏ 16:20, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Hi, why did you tell me to ignore Jareck.Smith? He's one of my friends. I'm really happy you could be with me just before the end... (talk) 19:06, July 6, 2014 (UTC)MaskedManClaus Ha, it's cool. I agree. Also, maybe you could come meet me on http://helpben.wikia.com/wiki/User:MaskedManClaus I'm really happy you could be with me just before the end... (talk) 19:47, July 6, 2014 (UTC)MaskedManClaus Thanks, I made it by changing the hue and saturation. SwiftVisionX (talk) 11:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Alpha, why is Nour scared of your ultimate form? cAlso i had a dream where LriGee was there. Sling King (talk) 13:43, July 11, 2014 (UTC) do you think my Omnipotent Form is powerful? Sling King (talk) 13:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC)